totaldramafanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
A Total Drama Wedding
Our setting is a big, wonderful, heavenly church, And inside, a big crowd has come in to perch. The people inside are gathered for a very special day; A dozen different couples are all to be wed today! The duodecad wedding is being observed By many guests, a decent percentage unnerved. They're all 22 contestants from Total Drama quite fitting of The eleven couples, for they're all teens in love. The eleven guys are standing in their grooms. A wedding march plays as the eleven chicks walk slowly to them with a smile on each face, in their wedding dresses. Some people are crying happily. The brides stare at the grooms happily. The grooms stare at the brides happily. And it begins... The priest begins speaking. The preist: Ladies and gentlemen, we are here in this wonderful harmony of the 22 contestants of Total Drama Island. Trent and Gwen hug happily with small tears rolling down her cheeks. Geoff carries Bridgette in his arms. Bridgette chuckles a bit. The preist: Duncan will you accept Courtney to be your lawfully wedded wife? Duncan: I do. The preist: Courtney will you accept Duncan to be your lawfully wedded husband? Courtney: Oh I do, I do, I do. The preist: Trent will you accept Gwen to be your lawfully wedded wife? Trent (happily): I do. The preist: Gwen will you accept Trent to be your lawfully wedded husband? Gwen: I DO! I, Gwen do take Trent to be my lawfully wedded husband and I promise to forever cherish him and his music! The preist: Geoff will you accept Bridgette to be your lawfully wedded wife? Geoff: I do! *Bridgette blushes happily* The preist: Bridgette will you accept Geoff to be your lawfully wedded husband? Bridgette (giggles a bit): I really love my dude, Geoff until the end of time. The preist: Tyler will you accept Lindsay to be your lawfully wedded wife? Tyler: I do. The preist: Lindsay will you accept Tyler to be your lawfully wedded husband? Lindsay: Je fais. Meaning "I do' in French. *Lindsay chuckles a bit* The preist: Owen will you accept Izzy to be your lawfully wedded wife? Owen: I DO! *he burps a little and the crowd laughs a bit.* The preist: Say excuse me. Owen: Excuse me. The priest: Izzy will you accept Owen to be your lawfully wedded husband? Izzy: I do. I promise to forever cherish him more. The priest: Harold will you accept Leshwana to be your lawfully wedded wife? Harold: I do. The priest: Leshawna will you accept Harold to be your lawfully wedded husband? Leshwana: I, Leshwana do take Harold to be my lawfully wedded husband and I promise to forever cherish him. The priest: Alejandro, will you accept Heather to be your lawfully wedded wife? Alejandro: Hago. *meaning I do in Spanish*. The priest: Heather, will you accept Alejandro to be your lawfully wedded husband? Heather: 我这样做 Meaning "I do' in Chinese. *Heather blows the crowd a kiss and she chuckles a bit* The priest: Cody, will you accept Sierra to be your lawfully wedded wife? Cody: Eh, I do. The priest: Sierra, will you accept Cody to be your lawfully wedded husband? Sierra: I DO! I, Sierra do take Cody to be my lawfully wedded husband and I promise to forever cherish him. The priest: Noah, will you accept Eva to be your lawfully wedded wife? Noah: I do. The priest: Eva, will you accept Noah to be your lawfully wedded husband? Eva *angrily*: I DO! The priest: Now Eva, you don't have to be mad. Eva *blushing: Sorry. The priest: Justin, will you accept Sadie to be your lawfully wedded wife? Justin: I do. The priest: Sadie, will you accept Justin to be your lawfully wedded husband? Sadie *doing a happy squeal*: EEEEEEEEE! I DO! The priest: DJ, will you accept Katie to be your lawfully wedded wife? DJ: I do. The priest: DJ, will you accept Katie to be your lawfully wedded husband? Katie *doing a happy squeal*: EEEEEEEEE! I DO! The preist: Very good. *the crowd claps and whistles*. Now I pronounce the handsome men husbands and beautiful women wives. You eleven grooms may now kiss your brides. Duncan and Courtney smile at each other and kiss. Trent and Gwen kiss. Geoff and Bridgette kiss. Lindsay and Tyler smile happily at each other and they kiss. Owen and Izzy kiss. Harold and Leshawna kiss. Alejandro and Heather kiss. Cody and Sierra kiss. Noah and Eva kiss. Justin and Sadie smile at each other and kiss, DJ and Katie smile at each other and kiss, Everybody claps and they congratulate the newly-wedded couples. The parents also hug them. They also play music and dance. After that, the people throw confettis at them. They shout "CONGRATS CONTESTANTS!". Then the couples go out onto the biggest carriage in the world and on the back, it reads "Just Married". They all live happily ever after. The end.